


夜间巴士

by Rye_Drop



Category: ChroNoiR, vtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rye_Drop/pseuds/Rye_Drop
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Kudos: 40





	夜间巴士

计划要坐夜间巴士的时候，叶很是担心了一会儿。葛叶倒比较平静，反过来安慰他说“没关系，也不是第一次坐了。”  
结果刚落座人就肉眼可见地消沉下去，脸色苍白地靠在椅背上，显然吸血鬼的晕车症状并不是多适应就能解决的事。好在叶不是全无准备，出发前带上了浴室里葛叶用的擦脸毛巾，希望他自己的味道能多少遮挡一点巴士的气味。叶把毛巾盖在吸血鬼敏感的鼻子上，又摸了摸他的耳朵：“睡吧，睡着就好了。”  
但直到车上熄灯了，葛叶的呼吸声还是又乱又急。叶探出头往后看了一眼，每个座位都拉上了格挡布帘，于是放心伸手把吸血鬼整个盖在脸上的毛巾拿下来，在手机上打字给他看：到我这边来。  
手机灯光下的葛叶比刚上车的时候还要苍白，但只是对他皱了皱眉，没明白他想干什么。叶于是继续打字：要不然我过去。  
葛叶只好掀开腿上的毯子，悄没声地站到了过道里，软绵绵地靠着椅子的扶手。叶叹了口气，把脚凳踢到椅子下面，拉过葛叶让他面对自己站在不甚宽敞的小隔间里，又指了指自己的腿，示意他坐上来。  
“干嘛……”吸血鬼用气声问他。  
“坐上来，快点。”  
等葛叶小心翼翼地坐到自己腿上，叶立刻伸手搂住他，让他安稳坐在自己怀里，把还在冒冷汗的脑袋按到自己肩上，侧头亲了亲他的耳朵：“这样好些吗？”  
葛叶小狗似的用鼻子在他T恤上拱了拱，发出轻轻的鼻音。  
“这样坐腿会麻吗？”知道吸血鬼不常用这种跪坐的姿势，叶又摸了摸他压在自己身侧的膝盖，轻声问“侧过去躺在我身上也可以哦。”  
葛叶摇了摇头。  
叶有些不放心，把毯子往上拉了拉，确认盖好后撩开葛叶的衣服摸了摸他的腰背：“还好没有很多汗，不然……”  
话还没说完，手掌下的身体猛然一紧，葛叶在他耳边磨着牙：“你这家伙在摸哪里啊？”  
啊……好像是没注意摸到了他的敏感点。叶稍稍反省了一下，干脆把手缩回来，在两人间的空隙里掠过吸血鬼的乳首，转过头含着他的耳垂舔了舔，用气声无辜道：“可是葛叶被摸到的时候超——精神呢。”  
耳朵被湿热包围的时候，葛叶已经瘫在了身下人怀里，轻喘了一声，一只手死死抓着叶的衣服，咬着牙抗议：“你给我——呜……差不多一点……”  
会听话的就不是叶了。他变本加厉地捻着手下已经立起的小圆粒，另一只手顺着葛叶的运动裤摸到了内裤，隔着薄薄的布料握住鼓包，手指划了划已经有动静的器官。葛叶向上缩了缩，想躲开对方的手，却只是把自己更深地送进对方怀里。叶被取悦似的笑着逗他：“嘘……大家都休息了，不要发出声音哦。”  
葛叶知道制止不了他，呜咽着咬住了他的T恤。叶腾出一只手摸了摸他的头，下身摸索的手还在作乱，顺着硬起的阴茎撸了两下，成功换来两声惊喘。  
“这么舒服吗？”叶往旁边躲了躲，借着窗外偶尔掠过的灯光看看葛叶涨红的脸，捏着他的下巴吻了上去。葛叶乖巧地张开齿列，让叶在口腔里黏黏乎乎地巡检。这个吻漫长到葛叶几乎忘记自己在哪里，被叶最后舔过犬齿后险些哼出声，幸好叶又含着他的下唇轻轻咬了咬，他才又羞耻地把头埋在叶肩膀上，小声催他：“快点……”  
叶没有说话，把手指送到葛叶嘴边，示意他含进去。吸血鬼顿了顿：“只要前面就——呜，”被下力气捏了重要器官的吸血鬼不敢再反抗，含住手指，乖乖舔过每一寸后叶才把手指拿出来，从后面伸进葛叶的内裤里，在穴口按了按。  
“呜……”  
只是口水并不够，干涩的通道拼命拒绝外来者，叶只好用另一只手在前端捻着马眼的位置，又亲亲他的耳廓：“找到那个地方才能让你舒服，放松一点。”  
实际上并不需要找，他对葛叶的“那个地方”在哪里最熟悉不过了。吸血鬼几乎憋出眼泪来，叶按上那个点的时候控制不住地一颤，额头抵着叶的脖颈，反复低声叫他的名字。  
“嘘……乖孩子，乖孩子，马上就好了。”叶没有玩花样，反复刺激着葛叶最脆弱的两个点，等吸血鬼快到的时候才从旁边抓过毛巾送进去，粗糙的面料重重地擦过阴茎前端，葛叶一瞬间绷紧了身体，好一阵才放松下来，大口呼吸着叶怀里的空气。  
叶折好毛巾，恶趣味地又用边缘硬质的地方蹭了蹭刚射过的阴茎。不应期的吸血鬼被激得不知道是痛还是承受不住的快感，带着哭腔求饶：“叶，叶……不要了！”  
“好，不要了，”叶收回手，把毛巾团好塞进垃圾袋里，亲亲葛叶的眼角，“累了吧？睡吧？”  
“你，”两人从刚才起就几乎贴在一起，身下人某个地方的变化他感受得相当清楚。葛叶不好意思地结巴了一会儿，叶则完全没有要帮他解围的意思，好整以暇地等着他说出口，“我帮你。”  
“不——要，”他控制着音量，轻松地笑着，“我可没有葛叶这么容易出来哦。好不容易把你弄累了，不快点趁这个机会睡觉的话——”  
葛叶没有听他说完，往下一直滑到地板上，抬头看着叶：“是吗？”  
吸血鬼被盖在毯子下面，短发被毛毯蹭得乱七八糟，脸也还红着。叶在心里大喊不妙，刚想伸手把他拉起来，葛叶就拉下了他的裤子。  
“没有这么容易出来，我看不见得。”葛叶伸出舌头，隔着一层单薄的布料，舔了叶一下。还顾及着周围的环境，葛叶几乎全程都在用气声说话，叶应该只能听个七七八八才对，但他被眼前的状况刺激得肾上腺素激增，光看口型都能把葛叶讲的话猜完。  
葛叶显然感受到了他的兴奋，有些得意地舔了舔嘴唇，拉下叶的内裤。涨热的器官一被解放险些打在他脸上，葛叶咽了咽口水，分心看了叶一眼。他没怎么做过这样的事，一方面是吸血鬼的獠牙着实难以把控，另一个原因是叶不让。但看他现在这眼睛都要红了的样子，完全没有之前严词拒绝的时候表现的那么不喜欢嘛。  
“注意牙齿哦。”叶几乎咬着牙提醒他。  
这还要你说。葛叶含糊地点点头，试探性地含住了前端，抬眼观察叶的反应。看他只是加快了呼吸，他有些不满地向前倾，几乎把整个阴茎都吞了进去。这下不方便抬头了，不过肉棒忠实地反应着主人的状态，那东西在葛叶嘴里又涨了一圈，吸血鬼几乎含不住。  
但叶这次没有娇惯他。吸血鬼包裹着他的深红嘴唇和挤压着下身的舌头让他硬得发痛，牙齿偶尔擦过柱身只会增加刺激感而已。他感到葛叶想往后抽，伸手按住了葛叶的后脑，引导着他缓缓前后移动。  
“呜……”吸血鬼梗得难受，喉管不自觉地收缩着，却让叶产生了是熟悉的那个穴道在迎接自己的错觉。他向后躺在椅背上，控制不住地向前挺动着腰身，原本想要照顾葛叶这个生手的感受，低头看到他泛红的眼角时却被激起了施虐欲。  
“咳咳！”  
葛叶终于受不住高强度的撞击，吐出阴茎，歪着头咳嗽起来。叶这才惊醒，弯下腰捧着他的脸，拇指轻轻擦掉因为不适憋出来的泪花：“还好吗？对不起，我们不——唔。”葛叶猛地往前堵住他的嘴，几乎是撞上来的，牙齿碰得嘴唇发痛。叶抱歉地舔着他，之后又被葛叶推开。吸血鬼还红着眼角，表情却很嚣张：“不要小看人啊你这家伙。”  
第二次把叶含进去的时候，葛叶显然比刚才适应多了。他加快了速度，一只手黏糊糊地和叶紧扣着，另一只手已经学会了时不时摸摸柱身下面的两个球。叶还在提醒自己不要往前撞，葛叶却在试图全部含进去的时候被刺激到脆弱的喉管，条件反射地干呕也忍着没有向后撤，内里蠕动挤压的刺激让叶彻底绷断了理智的弦。他控制不住地揉着葛叶的肩膀和前胸，主动在葛叶口腔里抽插起来。  
这次两人都适应得很好，直到叶终于快到高潮，葛叶才往后退出去。但叶刚握住下身，葛叶就又凑了上来，只是含住头部轻轻吸了一下，精液就从阴茎里喷出来，射了他满嘴。  
叶在震惊和高潮的余韵里瞪着他，半晌才把手伸到葛叶嘴边，半命令地低声道：“吐出来！”  
然后他看见葛叶的喉结一滚，张开嘴给他看：“没有了。”  
叶又是生气又是无奈地把他拉起来，简单地清洁干净后又把人抱在怀里，躺回原位：“不是受不了奇怪的气味吗？”  
“是啊……”  
“……葛叶？”等了一会儿没后话，叶低头看了一眼，吸血鬼已经靠在自己胸口睡着了。  
“你这家伙啊……”

Plus 第二天在叶怀里醒来的时候，其他乘客已经在陆续下车了。葛叶顶着爆红的脸站在行李厢旁边，天使则心情相当美好地和其他人寒暄到离开车站为止。


End file.
